Products are presented to consumers in various ways at retail stores. Some products are presented on shelves. Some products are presented on pegs. Some products are presented in other ways.
Many retail stores are organized with parallel shelves or other product supporting structures running a substantial portion of the width or length of the store. Aisles are disposed between the product support structures. Consumers walk along the aisles and select the products they wish to purchase from the product support structures on the two sides of the aisles. Many retailers want to present products to consumers in an orderly, attractive manner. To this end, there is a generally defined product containing volume in which the product support structures are located and in which the products are located. Customer access areas, the aisles, are adjacent these product containing volumes.
It is advantageous to display products in a proper orientation near the front of the product containing volumes where they can be easily seen by the consumer. It is also advantageous to have products easily removed from the product containing volumes by the consumer.
It is also advantageous to contain a large number of products in the product containing volumes whereby adequate variety and stock for the consumer are presented.